The present invention relates to a battering ram device for allowing quick forcible entry into rooms and buildings having doorways, windows, or other types of closures. Battering ram devices are often used by law enforcement officials to forcibly enter closures that are locked or by rescuers who find closures that are locked during a rescue situation.
Many battering rams comprise a heavy ram device which is swung toward a door to destroy the door. These battering rams require sufficient room to swing the battering ram, and many require at least two strong people to operate the ram.